Gengsi?
by Permen Caca
Summary: Gengsi? Well, sudah sejak lama Sakura cukup bermasalah dengan kata tersebut. Apalagi jika berada di dekat Naruto./OS


"Yo, jidat! Pinjam pe-er matematika kau ya?"

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa ragu-ragu, Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura—gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan jidat—_well_, Sakura memang mempunyai kekurangan—ups—kelebihan pada dahinya.

"Ah, dasar kau ini!" Sakura mendengus. Sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Ino, tapi akhirnya dia pinjamkan buku pe-er miliknya kepada gadis _blonde_ tersebut.

"Tengkyuuu Sakuraa," girang Ino. Dia bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berjarak dua bangku dari tempat duduk Sakura. Menyalin pe-er sebelum guru Kurenai memasuki kelas.

Perhatian Sakura teralih ketika sosok berambut kuning jabrik memasuki kelas dengan langkah yang sengaja digagah-gagahkan bak anggota DPR mau mengisi absen sidang korupsi.

Saat iris biru milik pemuda itu bersibobrok dengan _emerald_-nya, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Lantang pemuda itu memanggilnya sambil jejingkrakan riang.

Sakura pun langsung menepuk dahinya.

.

.

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gengsi? © Permen Caca**

**.**

**A/N: FF lama (dua tahun mendekam, lol) tentu saja membuat saya geli ketika membaca ulang. Tidak ada perbaikan, biar jadi kenangan gitu :')**

**.**

**A Simple fiction, enjoy it! :D**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, makan siang bareng aku yuk!" Dengan cengirannya yang terlihat konyol, Naruto tanpa basa-basi, tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa memelankan suaranya, tanpa malu-malu—oh yeah, Sakura ingat, Naruto itu orang yang urat sarafnya sudah putus.

Wajar saja jika dia santai saja ketika teman-teman sekelas mereka bersiul-siul ria. Berbanding terbalik dengan Haruno Sakura, telinga serta pipinya terasa panas mendengarnya. Resah zeg!

Tak mengacuhkan Naruto, dia berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya kembali.

"Sakura, kau sedang sibuk ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura membalik lembar kertas bukunya. Masih tak mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto yang menunggu respons dari gadis berambut permen kapas itu, berinisiatif untuk menarik bangku dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

Naruto bertopang dagu. Diamatinya lekat-lekat raut wajah Sakura saat membaca buku.

Teduh dan tenang.

Awalnya, Sakura hanya bersikap 'masa bodoh' menghadapi Naruto. Namun, karena ditatap terus menerus oleh Naruto, akhirnya dia merasa risih juga. Dengan kuat, Sakura menutup buku tebal yang ada di tangannya dan mendelik kesal kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa lihat-lihat hah?!" suara Sakura separuh membentak.

"Siapa yang melihat Sakura? Aku hanya melihat jendela yang ada di sampingmu," kilah Naruto tenang, membuat ekspresi Sakura sedikit memerah karena kesal. Gerah, akhirnya dia segera bergegas dari bangkunya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terkekeh kecil.

Tapi suara kekehan Naruto ditingkahi oleh gelak tawa keras dari Kiba. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu menepuk bahu Naruto keras hingga membuat Naruto meringis.

"Ditolak oleh Sakura lagi, heh?" ejek Kiba pada Naruto.

"Heh, aku akan mencobanya lagi Kiba," canda Naruto membalas Kiba.

"_Bro_, kau benar-benar sudah gila. Masih tahan juga kau mengejar gadis galak itu. Jelas saja kau sudah ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, tak kusangka, virus cinta membuatmu jadi gila,"

"Cinta? Kau berlebihan sekali!" Naruto meninju lengan Kiba dan terkekeh, "Aku hanya bercanda saja dengannya."

"Oh, aku tidak berlebihan. Hanya saja, kau suka sekali menggodanya, jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan 'kau suka padanya', dan apakah kesimpulanku salah?" Kiba berujar sembari jari-jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

Mendengar itu, Naruto melempar senyum miring pada Kiba. Dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba.

Kiba hanya mendengus pelan atas sikap cuek Naruto. Bosan, dia pergi ke bangku Shikamaru untuk bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tak penting seperti ; membicarakan tentang siapa korban kejahilan mereka selanjutnya, bagaimana untuk cabut pada pelajaran Asuma, hingga pembicaraan tentang makhluk bernama wanita (tentu saja bagian ini mereka berbisik-bisik, dan ujung-ujungnya tersenyum misterius)

Dasar _pervert_!

o-o-o-o-o

"Ma-maaf," Sakura segera memunguti barang-barang berserakan milik pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya akibat dia tak begitu fokus pada jalan yang ditempuhnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap pemuda itu ketika menerima barang-barangnya yang dipungut oleh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura tergagap ketika tahu bahwa orang yang ditabraknya adalah pemuda yang disukainya selama ini. Dengan senyuman kecil, dia berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Dia tersenyum! Dia tersenyum padaku! Kyaaaa! _inner_ Sakura histeris.

Alhasil, Sakura pun bercengar-cengir ria seperti orang bodoh. Siswa laki-laki yang lewat di hadapan Sakura dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum (yang mereka kira ke arah mereka) balas tersenyum kepadanya dengan wajah memerah.

Bahkan Lee yang awalnya mengira sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk mendekati Sakura, terbakar semangatnya untuk kembali mengejar gadis itu ketika sadar Sakura (yang dikiranya) tersenyum kepadanya.

"Obatmu sudah habis ya, Sakura? Ketawa-tawa sendiri," celetuk Naruto dari belakangnya yang langsung membuat _mood_ Sakura memburuk.

Bisa tidak sih, pemuda itu tidak mengganggunya sehari saja?

Saat Sakura hendak mengeluarkan protes, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari belakangnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Uzumaki, ternyata kau disini," suara berat itu mengalun di udara, membuat pemuda berkulit tan dan gadis _pinky_ melempar atensi mereka kepada si empu yang bersuara.

"Guru Kakashi! Ada apa mencariku?"

"Jangan bertanya 'ada apa', seharusnya kau sadar bahwa nilaimu ini benar-benar hancur. Bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas tahu!" Geram Kakashi menghadapi sikap polos Naruto.

"Hah? Benarkah nilaimu separah itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Hah…iya, iya. Aku akan belajar serius," ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan dan meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

**Bletak!**

"Kau tidak sopan pada guru Kakashi tau!" tegur Sakura kepada Naruto dengan suara pelan. Dan mereka tidak sadar, hal itu malah memunculkan ide dalam otak Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau diajari oleh Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura dan Naruto langsung menatap Kakashi.

"APA? _NO WAY!_" histeris Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto spontan langsung menutup telinganya.

Cih, sekarang siapa yang tidak sopan? Naruto membatin. Mendelik pada gadis yang baru saja berteriak di depan seorang guru.

"Kau keberatan, Haruno?" suara Kakashi terdengar berat dan mengancam. Membuat Sakura menciut seketika.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus aku yang mengajari Naruto?" Sakura memprotes.

"Kau adalah murid dengan nilai tertinggi hampir dalam semua mata pelajaran. Karena itu kau dipilih—dan aku tidak terima penolakan, Haruno." Ujar Kakashi saat Sakura hendak memprotes lagi.

Tentu saja, itu berarti Sakura sudah tak bisa menentangnya lagi, artinya perdebatan ini dimenangkan oleh gurunya, artinya dia kalah, dan artinya dia harus bersama Naruto!

"Mohon bantuannya Sakura," Naruto melempar senyum padanya yang dipolos-polosin. Dan tentu saja, Sakura bisa menangkap maksud Naruto dibalik senyumannya ;

'Kau-kalah-dan-aku-punya-waktu-banyak-untuk-mengerjaimu'

"Baik Haruno, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik ya," ujar Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura yang tertunduk lemas dan Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya.

Kedepannya, mungkin akan jadi hari yang berat bagi Sakura.

Heleeeeeeppppp!

o-o-o-o

Dugaan Sakura benar, baru saja memasuki hari ke tujuh, badannya sudah sangat lemas. Mengajari Naruto harus super ekstra sabar. Ditambah lagi, sorakan dikelas terhadapnya makin parah. Bahkan, berbagai gosip miring telah sampai ketelinganya, seperti berikut ini :

1. Sakura dan Naruto sudah berpacaran loh! (Gak bener!)

2. Sakura suka pada Naruto, buktinya dia deket-deket Naruto terus tuh. (sejak kapan dirinya yang jaga gengsi mendekati cowok macam Naruto?)

3. Naruto dan Sakura sepertinya sudah melakukan 'itu'. Buktinya kemarin Sakura muntah-muntah dan dia berteriak pada Naruto bahwa dia harus tanggung jawab.

**Brak!**

Berita miring yang terakhir ini hampir membuat Sakura menghancurkan meja saking gemasnya. Yang benar itu sebenarnya Naruto membelikan makanan untuknya, dan ternyata, Naruto membelikannya _onigiri_ isi udang.

Jelas saja, dirinya yang alergi terhadap udang, membuatnya harus memuntahkan makanan tersebut. Dan dia berteriak pada Naruto 'kau-harus-tanggung-jawab-apa-yang-telah-kau-perbuat-padaku' dan alamak! Ucapannya ini disalah artikan oleh orang-orang.

Sebenarnya, Sakura tak terlalu ambil pusing tentang vonis yang dijatuhkan orang-orang pada dirinya.

Masalahnya, bagaimana jika Sasuke sampai mendengar gosip itu?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke yang awalnya menyukai dirinya berubah menjadi benci padanya?

Atau, setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke akan datang dan mengajak Naruto untuk berduel memperebutkan dirinya?

Wow, sepertinya kau terlalu berkhayal berlebihan, Sakura. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mustahil terjadi kan?

Hiiikkss… Sasuke… akibat pikiran yang terlalu berlebihan, Sakura mulai nangis bombay alias mewek jelek.

"Hei, kau disini rupanya,"

Tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya membuat Sakura mendongak untuk menatap pemilik tangan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura tidak jadi nangis bombaynya. Sekarang, wajah dia malah bersemu merah dan lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu.

"Kau tahu namaku, tapi aku belum tahu namamu," seulas senyum geli terpasang di wajah pemuda emo itu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

"E-eh—" Sakura gugup menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke saja," potong Sasuke cepat. " Aku juga boleh memanggil nama kecilmu kan?".

"Tentu!" ujar Sakura bersemangat.

Selanjutnya, mereka terhanyut dalam obrolan ringan dalam ruangan perpustakaan itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke berpamit diri untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

Langkah pemuda emo itu terhenti ketika iris biru milik pemuda kuning jabrik yang sedang bersandar di bagian sisi rak perpustakaan, menatapnya sarat akan tantangan—menantang dirinya.

Tatap menatap pun terjadi beberapa saat. Dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu saling menghujam pandangan, yang _obsidian_ mencela, yang _sapphire _ menantang.

Hingga lontaran pandangan itu terputus saat Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan karena jengah. Berinisatif, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan tanpa melihat pun, dia tahu bahwa sepasang mata biru itu mengawasi kepergiannya.

Setelah siluet pemuda rambut hitam hilang di balik rak-rak kayu perpustakaan yang berjejer rapi, mata Naruto berbinar penuh semangat melihat sosok gadis pecinta musim semi itu memunggunginya.

Dan dia menapak langkah—mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang barusan Sakura," celetuk Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"A—Naruto! Kau lama sekali sih datangnya!" keterkejutan Sakura tak dapat disembunyikan ketika sadar Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ahahahahaha, maaf, tapi aku membelikanmu minuman ini," Naruto menyodorkan minuman sebotol limun dingin untuknya. "Jangan marah ya?"

"Oh, kau menyogokku? Tapi yah, kuterima deh," dengan hati riang, serta merta Sakura mengambil botol minuman yang disodorkan padanya. Dengan cepat, tutup botol limun terbuka olehnya dan dia menenggak isinya hingga tersisa setengah.

Rasa asam sekaligus manis dirasakannya ketika air limun itu melewati salivanya dan diteruskan ke kerongkongannya. Membuat dahaga yang membelitnya sedari tadi berkurang.

Minuman limun dingin memang menyegarkan!

Beberapa saat, Naruto memandang Sakura datar hingga akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang kini dibukanya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, pelajaran mana yang tak kau mengerti?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

Berikutnya, kegiatan mereka berlangsung seperti biasa. Seperti biasanya pulalah, Sakura lagi-lagi hampir menghancurkan meja dan membuat rusuh perpustakaan yang tenang, akibat Naruto lagi-lagi tertidur setelah dia berkoar-koar panjang menjelaskan materi.

_Hell, _ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Dan kali ini, mereka tersadar kalau mereka kesorean. Pijar matahari yang tergelincir—hampir terbenam—di barat, mencoreng langit dengan warna jingga berpadu merah jambu dan warna ungu lembut.

Mereka segera mengemasi buku-buku yang berserakan, setelah selesai, mereka berjalan bersisian tanpa menyentuh meninggalkan perpustakaan. Koridor utama sekolah sangat sepi dan dunia terasa sangat sunyi, hanya langkah sepatu mereka yang mampu terdengar menggema.

"Ehem…" Naruto mulai mengambil mula untuk percakapan, "Koridor sekolah terasa berbeda ya? Di sore hari maksudku," Naruto sedikit bergidik ketika matanya menyapu lekuk lekuk koridor utama yang sebagian sudah terselubungi siluet hitam.

"Oh, kau takut he?" cemooh Sakura, "tak kusangka…"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. Sakura menahan geli melihat ekspresi Naruto—ternyata, pemuda super berisik itu takut hantu.

Sadar akan ekspresi geli Sakura—yang dianggap Naruto sebuah ejekan untuknya, dia segera berucap, "Aku jadi merasa lebih pintar saat sekarang, karena Sakura mengajariku!"

Sakura sadar bahwa Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi gadis itu menanggapinya juga, "Perasaanmu saja, _baka_,"

"Serius ini, aku gak bohong, lihat deh wajah aku, polos banget kan?" Naruto langsung memasang pose _chibi_, kedua jari telunjuknya dia letakkan di sisi pipinya yang dihiasi tiga garis. Seperti kumis kucing.

Sakura langsung memasang ekspresi mual melihat pose Naruto yang berlebihan itu. Naruto tergelak.

"Aku serius, Sakura, rasanya aku itu jadi lebih pintar gitu karena Sakura, kau sangat berbakat menjadi guru!"

Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat serius—ehem—membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona. Saat dia ingin membuka suara—

"—apalagi kau mengajariku dengan tenaga monster milikmu, kau pasti akan jadi de neks (_the next_) guru kilir (_killer_) pengganti Orochimaru—" kata Naruto santai.

Perempatan siku mulai muncul di dahi Sakura.

"—dan lagi, selain jadi guru kau juga cocok jadi tukang tab—"

"—SHANNAROOOO!"

**BUAAGHH!**

Setelah melepas jotosan mautnya ke pipi Naruto, langkah Sakura menghentak-hentak meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar.

_Baka! Baka! _Naruto no _Baka!_

"Sakuraaa," suara Naruto memelas memanggilnya dan dia segera mengejar gadis itu.

Tak mengacuhkan, Sakura terus berjalan dan sampai di pintu keluar sekolah, angin nakal menyambutnya dan memberantakan rambutnya. Dan Naruto ternyata sudah ada di sampingnya.

Cepat sekali!

"Sakuraa," Naruto memelas lagi. "Aku salah ngomong ya?"

Sakura langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke muka Naruto, "Jelas, _baka_,"

Sakura nyesel. Nyesel banget karena sempat terpesona sama Naruto.

"Aku cuma ingin berkata, aku kagum sama kekuatan mo—ah! Sakura!" Naruto refleks berteriak ketika gadis itu pergi berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ap—kyaaa!" Sakura yang tidak fokus pada langkahnya—akibat marah—terjatuh karena salah berpijak pada tangga di depannya. Sehingga dia terjatuh dengan posisi setengah tengkurap.

Walau tinggi undakan itu hanya satu meter, tetap saja mampu menimbulkan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Sial sekali dirinya terjatuh. Dan lagi, dia terjatuh dilihat oleh Naruto. NARUTO! Pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu senang dengan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat konyol. Seperti sekarang ini.

Pasti sebentar lagi Naruto akan mentertawakannya.

Sembari meringis kesakitan dan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah menahan malu, Sakura berusaha bangkit, tapi dia terhuyung dan—

"Eh?"

—sepasang lengan kokoh menyangga tubuh kecil Sakura. Membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat sang empu pemilik lengan yang kini menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto lembut dengan raut wajah… khawatir?

Pemuda itu tidak mentertawakannya?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," dengan gemetar, Sakura mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tepuk-tepuk rok lipat hitamnya—menyingkirkan pasir yang tertempel di sana. Setelahnya, dia coba mengambil langkah—dan langsung meringis ketika lutut kanan dan pergelangan kaki kanannya tergigiti oleh rasa ngilu.

"Oi, lututmu berdarah tu!"

"Ah, biarkan sajalah, nanti menutup lagi,"

Sakura berjalan timpang—cukup mengkhawatirkan—dan sebenarnya perlu bantuan Naruto agar dia tak terjatuh. Tapi sayang, Sakura gengsi banget.

Masa dia tadi marah-marah kepada Naruto dan sekarang mau minta tolong?

Untunglah bagi Sakura, tanpa dia berkata apapun Naruto memberikan lengannya sebagai pegangan saat berjalan. Tentu saja—ehem—gadis itu sedikit tersentuh dengan kebaikan Naruto.

"Oh, kau baik juga rupanya," kata Sakura memasang wajah yang ingin menolak tawaran Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya sudah,"

Ni anak, sok gengsi pula. Batin Naruto mencibir.

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan—tepatnya, Naruto sengaja mempelankan langkahnya karena Sakura yang sedang berpegangan padanya. Agar Sakura tidak terjatuh lagi, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jari-jari Sakura.

Entah karena senja atau apa, wajah Naruto terlihat merona. Saat Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya, rasa hangat menyelimuti Sakura dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Rasanya… begitu nyaman dan tenang.

Sakura mulai merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

_O_O_O_O_O_

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Ino! Naruto bukan tipeku!"

"Masa? Buktinya kau sering pulang bareng dia, belajar bareng dia, dan lagi…" Ino mengangkat bungkusan kotak makanan yang dibawa Sakura, "kau bahkan membawakannya makanan, hati-hati, entar kau suka beneran loh!"

"Ke-kembalikan!" Sakura segera merebut bungkusan itu. "Ini… ini hanya ucapan rasa terimakasihku karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia membantuku, dan aku tidak mungkin suka padanya."

"Oh ya? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu merona begitu?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia mengalihkan mukanya agar tak diledek lagi oleh Ino. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Sakuraaaaa! Aku lulus ulangan!" Naruto berbinar-binar cerah. Mengekspresikan euforia yang disebabkan oleh kertas ulangan yang tertera angka 75. Kedua tangannya segera mengambil kedua tangan Sakura, mengguncangnya dengan keras, "terimakasih banyak Sakuraa!"

"Iya, iya. Sama-sama Naruto. Itu kan juga hasil kerja kerasmu yang mau berubah,"

"Wah, wah, selamat Naruto," celetuk Ino nyegir. "Oh iya, Sakura ingin mengasihmu sesuatu yang spesial lho!" Ino mengerling jahil pada Sakura. Naruto yang menatap Ino, kini ganti menatap Sakura.

"Wooaahh! Apa itu Sakuraa?" Naruto memang suka hadiah dan kejutan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kau percaya pada Ino?"

"Lho? Sakura, lalu bungkusan tad—ouch!" Sakura sengaja menginjak kaki Ino. Mencegah si gadis pirang menjabarkan.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi aneh pada kedua gadis yang hobi _online_ tersebut. Tapi karena otaknya tak mau diberatkan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya tidak penting, dia tak memedulikan keganjilan tersebut. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dah!"

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pergi. Siluet pemuda itu hilang ketika dia berbelok di luar pintu kelas. Segera saja, Ino mendelik pada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan tadi, jidat?" semburnya.

"Kau tidak bisa diam,Ino-_pig,_"

"Ah, dasar! Kau ini, kenapa mesti malu sih, orang cuma tinggal nyerahin aja udah. Atau jangan-jangan…"

"Aku tidak suka padanya, Ino!"

"Hei, aku tidak ada ngomong begitu kan?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau pasti berpikiran begitu."

"Hahahaha. Kalau begitu, nanti kau serahkan saja makanannya,"

"Memang rencananya tadi begitu!"

Ino terkikik geli melihat raut kesal Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, guru Kurenai memasuki kelas. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji terbirit-birit memasuki kelas.

Saat pandangan Sakura dan Naruto bertemu, Naruto berkedip jenaka pada gadis _pinky_ itu, membuat Sakura buru-buru membuka buku pelajarannya dan menekuk wajahnya agar tak kelihatan semu merah yang telah bertengger manis di pipinya.

Dan yeah, tentu saja, Sakura tak bisa benar-benar konsentrasi pada pelajaran Kurenai kali ini. Dia terlalu senang memikirkan bahwa saat Naruto menerima sekotak makanan darinya, pemuda itu akan melompat-lompat kecil.

Tipe hiperaktif.

Dering bel sekolah mengalun panjang yang membuat sekeliling Naruto penuh dengan kegembiraan, termasuk juga dirinya yang sedari tadi hampir tertidur lagi kalau bukan karena ada penghapus kecil yang mendarat sempurna di kepalanya.

Pemilik penghapus itu ternyata Sakura, yang sengaja menegurnya agar tak tertidur lagi dalam pelajaran.

Terimakasih banyak, Sakura.

Wajah Naruto mendadak tegang. Segera dia menepuk jidatnya setelah teringat bahwa ponselnya ada pada Kiba dan pemuda pecinta anjing itu sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Segera saja, dia ambil langkah seribu mengejar si rambut jabrik coklat.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyerahkan makanan yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk Naruto.

Hei, kenapa dirinya mau repot-repot menyiapkan makanan itu pada Naruto?

Jangan-jangan dia memang benar-benar suka pada Naruto?

Ah, tidak tidak. Ini hanya ungkapan terimakasih. Ya, terimakasih. Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Kotak makanan milik Sakura terlepas dan terhempas ke semen yang keras ketika siswa-siswa Konoha melewatinya tanpa was-was. Alhasil, sebagian makanan berhambur keluar dan bertebar, membuat Sakura menatap makanannya nanar.

Sakura berjongkok memunguti makanan yang berserakan. Tanpa ada undangan, Naruto ikut duduk berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Woaaa! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dari belakangnya –terkejut melihat makanan yang berserakan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku hanya berjalan tanpa fokus tadi," Sakura berkata datar dan wajahnya terlihat muram.

Mata Naruto tertumbuk pada secarik kertas yang ada di dekat makanan itu. Segera, diambilnya dan dibacanya kata-kata yang tertulis di situ.

Untuk Naruto.

"He? Sakura… ini makanan untukku ya?"

"Ahahaha, jangan salah paham dulu ya, ini hanya ungkapan terimakasih kok." Balas Sakura kikuk, "tapi makanannya tidak begitu enak sih—hei!" Sakura menegur Naruto memakan onigiri yang terjatuh.

"Woaa, ini enak kok Sakura!"

"Hei, itu tidak baik untuk dimakan, _baka_!"

"Kan belum lima menit,"

"Tetap saja i—"

"—Ah, palingan cuma sakit perut. Habis, aku tidak tahan buat nambah lagi karena makanan ini benar-benar enak!"

"Ck. Aku tidak tanggung jawab ya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu nanti,"

Mereka berdua tergelak. Naruto memang seorang yang _baka_, tapi dengan caranya sendiri itulah, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

_O_O_O_O_O_

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, sekarang, tiga gadis mengitarinya dan memasang seringai aneh.

Mau apa mereka ini?

"Hei, Sakura," Tenten membuka suara.

"Kau suka sama Naruto kan?" Tanya Karin _to the point._

Alamak! Ini lagi yang mereka tanyakan.

Sepertinya mereka mencari bahan gosip, Sakura membatin.

"Enggak," jawab Sakura.

"Masa ia sih? Jangan bohong deh," sanggah Sasame.

"Kenapa kalian berpikiran seperti itu sih?" Sakura mulai gusar.

"Cara kau menatapnya itu loh! Penuh cinta!" seru Karin.

"Hah? Penuh cinta? Yang benar saja!" Sanggah Sakura. Sok tahu sekali mereka ini.

"Kau yakin kau tidak suka pada Naruto?" Tenten mengindimitasi.

"Aku melihatmu sering merona di dekat Naruto!" Karin melanjutkan.

"Dan kalian beberapa hari yang lalu pulang bergandengan tangan kan?" Sasame menimpali.

Merasa dipojokkan dan kesal karena ditanyai hal yang sama terus-menerus, Sakura berteriak "Sudah cukup! Dengar ya, aku tak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Naruto! Bagiku, dia itu suka seenaknya dan cuma pengganggu!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi ketiga gadis di depannya aneh. Mereka tersenyum enggan dan pergi menjauh tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa sesuatu buruk akan menjadi nyata. Perlahan, dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan hatinya langsung mencelos.

Naruto berdiri di sini.

Tepat satu meter di depannya. Menatapnya. Dan pasti mendengar semua perkataannya berusan.

Sebentar lagi, Naruto akan marah padanya. Itulah kata yang diulang-ulang Sakura dalam hatinya selama keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Haaah…" Naruto menghela napas.

Sakura mendongak, ingin memastikan ekspresi marah si pemuda seperti apa.

"Pulang yuk?" Naruto memasang senyumannya seperti biasa.

Dan entah kenapa, senyuman Naruto menghantam Sakura telak hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu untuk berucap sepatah kata.

Si kuning bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Hanya berdiri terpaku menunggu si gadis untuk melangkah bersama. Sadar ditunggu, si gadis dengan langkah ragu-ragu, melangkah maju dengan si pemuda. Pulang, dalam perjalanan yang terasa kaku.

.

.

Naruto.

Naruto…

Naruto… a-aku…

Aku…

.

.

.

"Naruto, a—" Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Naruto melewatinya begitu saja.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto menghindari Sakura. Dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Sakura saja sudah beberapa hari ini murung akibat tindakan Naruto yang menjauhinya.

Apa sudah tidak bisa ya? Pikir Sakura getir. Matanya mulai memanas ketika kenangan-kenangan dirinya bersama Naruto menyergapnya.

Teriakan cempreng Naruto memanggilnya. Naruto yang suka mengganggunya dengan celotehannya. Senyuman dan tingkahnya yang konyol, dan selalu mengerti dirinya serta membuatnya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi.

Seberapa pun banyaknya tingkah Naruto yang kerap kali terasa menyebalkan, tapi dia tak pernah keberatan jika pemuda itu terus ada di sampingnya. Untuknya.

Maukah?

.

Hati kecilnya mulai mencetus pinta.

.

Maukah pemuda itu memaafkannya? Dan…

… berada di sampingnya, untuknya?

.

.

**TIIIIIITTT!**

Klakson mobil yang dikendarai oleh anak-anak sekolahan SMA yang saling ngebut-ngebutan, hampir menyerempet badan kurus Sakura kalau saja tak ada sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya dan menariknya ke belakang.

"Selalu saja ceroboh," caci pemilik lengan itu.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa? Apa saat ini dia bermimpi?

Sadar dengan posisi mereka, si pemuda melepaskan lengannya. Canggung menyergap, membuat tak satu kata pun terucap. Tak nyaman berlama-lama dalam kaku, si pemuda mengambil inisiatif tuk mengambil mula.

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya, Sakura," Naruto melempar senyum kecilnya. Dan jari-jemarinya mengacak rambut merah muda miliknya.

Naruto.

"Ah, aku harus pergi nih," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto, kumohon…

"Dah, Sakura!" Naruto mulai berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

… jangan pergi…

"Naruto!" Sakura refleks berteriak memanggil Naruto.

Serta merta, Naruto membalikan badan, "Ya?"

"Te-terimakasih, kau sudah menolongku…" kenapa malah kata ini yang terlontar?

"Sama-sama," balas Naruto singkat dan kembali memunggungi Sakura.

Pertahanan gadis itu runtuh. Air matanya meluncur begitu saja.

.

Sakura kembali menatap langit yang masih saja menurunkan hujan. Matanya melirik Naruto yang masih saja cekikikan dengan gadis lain.

Ketika denganku,kenapa kau selalu terkejut, lalu diam-diam menyelinap untuk menghindar?

"Eh kita ketemu lagi." Sasuke dengan santai duduk di samping Sakura. Jaraknya dekat hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Gadis itu merona dan dengan gerakan cepat menenggak jus mangganya. Gugup … gugup sekali ketika ada cowok tertampan di sekolahnya tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke yang menyadari suasana hati Sakura yang canggung menyeringai geli. "Santai saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau dengan si pirang?"

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak ketika pertanyaan yang ingin dia hindari harus dipertanyakan lagi. Sakura mulai defensif. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau tidak bakat berbohong," cela Sasuke.

Sialan. "Kalau pun iya, tidak ada urusannya denganmu, kan?"

"Aku suka padamu soalnya. Aku ingin tahu segalanya tentang dirimu."

Uhuk! Sakura langsung terbatuk mendengar pernyataan sefrontal itu dari bibir Sasuke. Keheningan pun terjadi untuk beberapa menit ke depannya.

_Bagaimana iniiiiiii?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan_. Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

_Kenapa bingung? Kan kau suka padanya!_ Sisi lain Sakura menambahkan.

Atensi Sasuke terlempar pada sosok pirang yang sedang bercanda ria dengan para cewek di sekelilingnya. Bahkan sampai ada yang mencubit pipi Naruto. Kemudian atensi Sasuke beralih pada gadis di sampingnya. Meski gadis itu terlihat tenang melihat sosok jabrik kuning itu, namun jari-jarinya mengetuk meja dengan irama ritmis yang cepat.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" tebak Sasuke yang langsung menghujam ulu hati Sakura. Wajah gadis itu memerah hingga sampai ke telinganya. Buru-buru gadis itu menarik napas dalam.

"Tentu tidak!" Sakura separuh membentak. "Dia menyebalkan begitu!"

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?" Sasuke mulai memancing Sakura keluar dari zona persembunyiannya.

"Dia suka mengganggu waktu bacaku, selalu senang mempermalukanku, tidak pernah serius dalam menjalani sesuatu, meminjam uang dariku, aaarrggh!"

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah jijik. "Owh, itu menyebalkan. Yah, anak seperti dia sih memang tidak jelas. Mau seenaknya sendiri, tidak pernah memikirkan masa depannya, tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Dobe."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melongo mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan penuh penekanan dan memaknai setiap katanya. Buru-buru Sakura menambahkan. "Enggak kok, meski menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu tersenyum di saat sulit, selalu berusaha sekeras mungkin membantu orang-orang di sekelilingnya, pantang menyerah, perhatian, sabar, dan mengerti … aku."

Di akhir kata, suara Sakura amat pelan dan air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. "Dan aku … hanya bisa menyakitinya." Gadis itu langsung menutupkan wajahnya. Menyadari bahwa sekarang hatinya berdebar keras bukan karena Sasuke.

"Aku … suka pada Naruto. Tidak, tidak aku salah ngomong … maksudku owh—ya! Aku mengakui aku suka padanya!" Akhirnya Sakura sepenuhnya menghilangkan gengsinya dan mengakui perasaannya. Tidak peduli pada lontaran ejekan dari teman-temannya yang akan diterimanya karena menjilat ludah sendiri.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis, Sasuke langsung kelimpungan. "Te-tenang dulu, aku yakin kok si Dobe juga suka padamu. Tidak usah khawatir. "

Tangis Sakura malah semakin menjadi-jadi mendengarnya. Sasuke yang tidak tahu duduk persoalannya malah memperkeruh suasana hati Sakura. "Oi … oi—"

BUAGH!

Sakura langsung mendongak karena mendengar keributan di sampingnya. Air matanya tiba-tiba terhenti dan ekspresi mukanya terkejut melihat Naruto memegang kerah Sasuke dan tangannya yang satu lagi siap melayangkan tinju.

"Oi, kenapa kau membuat Sakura-_chan_ menangis? Asalkan kau tahu, dia itu suka padamu tahu! Padahal aku percaya padamu!" Naruto berteriak di depan muka Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda berambut emo itu mengerut tidak mengerti untuk apa cacian yang Naruto lontarkan padanya.

"Na-Naruto … " Sakura mencoba menenangkan pemuda bermata biru itu. Pemuda itu pun mendecih, kemudian mendorong Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura keluar dari kerumunan itu. "Ayo kita pergi, Sakura-_chan_."

Gadis berambut merah jambu hanya diam menuruti Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk dengan kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang memar akibat tinjuan Naruto. Sakit—sialan. Lain waktu dia akan membalas Naruto. "Apa lihat-lihat? Mau mati?" bentak Sasuke pada kerumunan di sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya yang membunuh membuat mereka segera menyingkir dan menyisakan Ino di depan Sasuke.

"Kau gak apa-apa?" tanya Ino membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa?" Sasuke langsung menunjuk lukanya. Ino langsung memasang raut wajah bersalah.

"Yah … setidaknya berhasil, kan?" Ino mengembangkan senyumnya. Menghibur Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sebal."Hm. Jangan lupakan janjimu saja, Ino."

"Iya, mulai besok aku akan mentraktirmu—tentunya dengan bonus sekotak obat, hehehe." Jemari lentik Ino menyapu luka di pipi Sasuke dengan es batu—yang baru saja dia pesan—yang terbalut oleh sapu tangannya sendiri. Sasuke meringis ketika Ino menyentuh titik lukanya. "Sakura itu memang harus dipancing agar bisa jujur. Kau hebat bisa memancingnya, aku sendiri saja tidak bisa."

Bibir Sasuke berkedut untuk membuat seringai. Bangga atas pujian itu. "Kau seharusnya memberiku bonus dua kali lipat karena aku juga berhasil memancing Naruto."

"Apa? Ukh … ya baiklah." Bibir Ino mendumel sebentar. Bekerja sama dengan Sasuke sama aja menguras isi kantong!

"Lagi, sepertinya aku merasa tersinggung karena Sakura menolakku. Harusnya kan kau—AWH!"

Ino sengaja menyapu luka di pipi Sasuke sedikit keras. Nyebelin banget sih nih orang!

Yah, meski Sasuke itu orang kaya, siapa sih yang gak mau traktiran dan gratisan?

.

Kening Sakura berkerut-kerut dan merasa bahwa Naruto terus menariknya tanpa arah dan tujuan. "Ja-jangan marah dulu, Naruto. Sasuke tidak salah, dia hanya—"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membelanya?!" Naruto berhenti dan membentak Sakura. Bibir gadis itu sedikit terbuka. Terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara dengan nada membentak padanya.

"Aku tidak membelanya! Dia hanya … membantu."

"Oh ya? Membantumu menangis? Kau sepertinya dibutakan oleh rasa sukamu pada dia."

"Apa? Itu—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Jika kau sebegitu sukanya sama dia, pacaran saja dengannya. Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Hati Sakura merasa diremas-remas. Sakit mendengar Naruto menyuruhnya berpacaran dengan orang lain—dengan nada begitu santai. "Apa maksudmu sih? Kenapa kau marah begitu? Apa yang kurasakan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Wajah pemuda itu memerah seolah habis ditampar mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Benar juga. Bagimu memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Hanya aku yang merasa iya. Hanya aku yang terlalu cerewet. Kau benar dan aku minta maaf karena aku sudah sangat mengganggumu."

Sakura terkejut dan setetes air mata meluncur mengingat ucapannya beberapa dekade lalu.

"Naruto itu hanya pengganggu."

Siluet pemuda itu pun mulai melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Gadis itu pun merasakan dirinya ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"NARUTO BODOOH!" maki Sakura yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu menatapnya. "Selama ini kau memang pengganggu, tidak tahu malu, begitu santai. Tapi aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikapmu—malah itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. AKU SUKA PADAMU BODOH! Hanya saja aku begitu ketakutan untuk menyadarinya selama ini!"

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Membawa marah, malu, dan kecewa. Sakura patah hati.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan Sakura dan Naruto pun semakin merenggang. Sakura terang-terangan menghindari Naruto. Tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia begitu malu dan harga dirinya sebagai cewek serasa jatuh.

Masa dia dengan tololnya memaki dan berteriak bahwa dia suka pada Naruto? Lagi, dia juga takut akan kemungkinan patah hati.

Sakura menutup lokernya dan terkejut menemukan sosok Naruto sedang bersandar di loker sebelahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada waktu gak sekarang?" tanya Naruto langsung pada Sakura. Dia mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Gak ada," jawab Sakura dingin.

"Kalau nanti?"

"Gak."

"Besok?"

"Gak."

"Aku mau membahas kejadian beberapa hari lalu."

"Gak perlu dibahas."

Naruto pun naik darah dengan sikap menyebalkan Sakura. "APA KAU INI BENAR-BENAR SUKA PADAKU?"

"HAAH?! KAU NGOMONG APA BAKA?" Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

"KAU PERGI SAMBIL MENANGIS BEGITU!"

Sakura langsung menyeret Naruto dengan cepat dari aula dan dari tontonan para siswa lainnya yang mengira mereka sedang 'street drama'. Setelah sampai di tempat yang menurut Sakura cukup aman, Sakura langsung memukul Naruto dan memakinya tanpa memberi jeda untuk Naruto berbicara.

"Tenang, tenang, tenang dulu, hey!" Naruto dengan cepat menangkap lengan Sakura dan menggendongnya ke tepi kolam ikan. "Jika kau tidak bisa diam, aku akan menceburkanmu!" ancam Naruto pada Sakura.

"Baiklah-baiklah, turunkan aku!" kata Sakura panik. Naruto pun menurunkan badan kurus gadis itu dengan pelan. Sakura menatap pemuda itu kesal dan mendecak. Naruto pun mengatur napasnya untuk menjadi lebih normal.

"Jadi, gimana? Sakura-_chan_ serius?"

"…menurutmu?!" Sakura melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Hm, suka ya?"

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak meninju wajah Naruto yang kelewat polos tersebut.

"Oke oke, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi jujur, saat Sakura-_chan_ bilang suka padaku, aku merasa berdebar sekali sekaligus senang. Karena aku juga suka pada Sakura-_chan_." Naruto pun menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

Setelah melalui berbagai hal dengan Naruto, Sakura berharap kisah cintanya itu berakhir dengan ending yang mengena di hatinya. Ending yang lebih baik dari ini—pernyataan cinta yang biasa-biasa saja, dengan penampilan seadanya? Disekolah, dekat kolam ikan yang bau pula! Misalnya diakhiri dengan sebuket bunga, makan malam romantis, secarik puisi yang mendebarkan hatinya, atau mungkin dengan … ciuman?

Tapi, ending yang sederhana begini saja membuat wajah Sakura tak kalah merahnya dengan Naruto.

.

_words 'I love you' is like a small piece of chocolate. Even it's simple, the taste is still sweet._

.

June, 07. 2012

.


End file.
